se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Relaciones India-Reino Unido/India
Primeros ministros indios con mandatarios británicos Narendra Modi= Narendra Modi Isabel II - Narendra Modi.jpg| Britain’s Queen Elizabeth II meets with Prime Minister Narendra Modi, right, at Buckingham Palace, London, on the second day of his visit to the UK, Friday Nov. 13, 2015. Modi is in Britain for three days of cultural events combined with high level political and business meetings. (Dominic Lipinski / POOL via AP) David Cameron - Narendra Modi.jpg| David Cameron is getting ready to roll out the red carpet for Narendra Modi. AFP Narendra Modi - Theresa May.jpg| Britain’s Prime Minister Theresa May (left) shakes hands with PM Narendra Modi ahead of their meeting at Hyderabad House in New Delhi on 7 November. Photo: Reuters |-| Manmohan Singh= Manmohan Singh Dr. Manmohan Singh - Isabel II.jpg| To honour Queen Elizabeth II, India decides not to celebrate Independence Day this year. NTMN Dr. Manmohan Singh - Tony Blair.jpg| The Prime Minister of United Kingdom, Mr. Tony Blair escorting the Prime Minister, Dr. Manmohan Singh to joint press conference at 10, Downing Street in London on October 10, 2006. Government of India Gordon Brown - Manmohan Singh.jpg| Gordon Brown flew to Pakistan after meeting Indian Prime Minister Manmohan Singh, pictured AP David Cameron - Manmohan Singh.jpg| The Prime Minister, Dr. Manmohan Singh meeting the Prime Minister of United Kingdom, Mr. David Cameron, in New Delhi on February 19, 2013.Photo: PIB |-| Atal Bihari Vajpayee= Atal Bihari Vajpayee Atal Bihari Vajpayee - Tony Blair.jpg| The Prime Minister Shri Atal Bihari Vajpayee and Prime Minister of Britain Mr. Tony Blair addressing the Joint Press Conference in London on November 12, 2001. Government of India |-| Inder Kumar Gujral= Inder Kumar Gujral Inder Kumar Gujral - Isabel II.jpg| Britain's Queen Elizabeth (R) and IK Gujral smile during a ceremonial welcome at Rashtrapati Bhawan in New Delhi. — AFP file photo Tony Blair - Sin imagen.jpg| TONY BLAIR GREETS INDER KUMAR GUJRAL. CHOGM 97 EDINBURGH 19 December 1997 |-| P. V. Narasimha Rao= P. V. Narasimha Rao John Major - P. V. Narasimha Rao.jpg| 1993: Mr. John Major, Prime Minister of the United Kingdom was the Guest of Honour at the Republic Day parade. Shri Dr Shankar Dayal Sharma was the President of India. Sh PV Narasimha Rao (2nd from left) was the Prime Minister. (detalle de foto) |-| Rajiv Gandhi= Rajiv Gandhi Margaret Thatcher - Rajiv Gandhi.jpg| PD:MS/March, 1985, M32RG(AB)/A63(4)The Prime Minister, Shri Rajiv Gandhi with the British Prime Minister Mr. Margaret Thatcher, when he called on her at UK High Commission on March 13, 1985, during his visit to USSR to attend the Funeral of the Soviet President. photodivision.gov.in |-| Indira Gandhi= Indira Gandhi Indira Gandhi - Isabel II.jpg| Indira Gandhi dan Ratu Elizabeth II (indianembassy.org) Anthony Eden - Sin imagen.jpg| British Prime Minister Sir Anthony Eden (right) with his Indian counterpart Jawaharlal Nehru (left), Indira Gandhi (second left) and Nehru's sister, at London Airport, July 8th 1955. Getty Harold MacMillan - Sin imagen.jpg| Prime Minister of India, Indira Gandhi (1917-1984) pictured together with British Conservative Party politician and former Prime Minister of the United Kingdom, Harold Macmillan (1894-1986) in Oxford, England on 2nd November 1971. Macmillan is currently Chancellor of the University of Oxford and Indira Gandhi is in the city to receive an honorary degree from the University. Getty Alec Douglas-Home - Indira Gandhi.jpg| Then British Foreign Secretary, Sir Alec Douglas-Home, with Indira Gandhi in New Delhi in February 1972. | The Hindu archives Edward Heath - Indira Gandhi.jpg| Prime Minister Indira Gandhi with Prime Minister Edward Heath of the UK, New Delhi, January, 1971. indiragandhi.com Harold Wilson - Indira Gandhi.jpg| Indian Prime Minister Indira Gandhi visits the UK. She is seen with Prime Minister Harold Wilson and answers questions on the Kashmir dispute. Hijazna James Callaghan - Sin imagen.jpg| Gandhi Leaves Britain After Dispute-Filled Trip. Prime Minister James Callaghan and opposition leader Margaret Thatcher each arranged private half-hour visits with her, as did former conservative prime minister Edward Health. November 20, 1978. The Washington Post Indira Gandhi - Margaret Thatcher.jpg| Somerville girls: Margaret Thatcher and Indira Gandhi. telegraphindia.com Fuentes Categoría:India-Reino Unido